Happily Ever After?
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?" L/J implied Sirius/Marlene and Alice/Frank. T cause I felt like it. COMPLETE!
1. Duties and Dances

Happily Ever After?

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale Cinderella; they belong to J.K. Rowling and the Brothers Grimm respectively.

Summary: "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?" L/J implied Sirius/Marlene and Alice/Frank

-X-X-X-

Chapter 1: Duties and Dances

I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room looking out the window when I came to a sudden realization.

Christmas had its hold over Hogwarts like a snake's talons could hold you in a vice grip.

…..All right, not the best analogy, but you get the point, right? Christmas has completely taken over Hogwarts. I have to keep my head permanently arched at the doorways to look for mistletoe. The last thing I need is to get caught under that accursed holly plant with the wrong guy. I mean, for the love of Merlin, tradition dictates that if two people are caught under the mistletoe it means that they are supposed to kiss. A very perverted tradition, in my opinion. Who's to say I won't get caught with some first year bloke who's never even _looked _at a girl without running for the hills? Or even worse, what if I got caught with a _teacher_? Sweet Godric, that would be bad….

"Lily?" the voice of none other than James Potter interrupted my odd thoughts and musings about mistletoe. I looked at him and he sat down next to me. "We have to work on the rounds schedules." he told me, and I nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Edith Perkins told me she can't do rounds tomorrow because of some sort of family emergency."

"Perkins…Ravenclaw, right?" he looked at me and I nodded. He made a mark on the paperwork he had been holding. We had all the Prefects organized by House and their name in alphabetical order. It had been my idea, and I was quite proud of how organized and easily our meetings went by because of it. We were sitting by the fire, and the Common Room was relatively empty considering a lot of people went home for the holidays. As far as I know only forty or so Gryffindors are still here, and that includes me, James, my friends and his. I feel bad for anyone who had to stay behind without their friends, it's hell to be alone on the holidays.

"Well, isn't this all nice and cozy?" I heard a sly voice say from behind us. That would be my supposed best friend, Marlene McKinnon. She enjoys making my life difficult, I know it.

"It's nothing Marlene." I said, glaring at her. "Just Head duties."

"I'm sure," she said with a tone that implied she didn't believe me at all.

"Don't you have homework to do, or a quiz to study for?" I nearly growled, I was getting close to my breaking point, and she had barely said anything. Marlene, dear Merlin I love her dearly but she just gets under my skin so easily…

"Yes, but this is more fun." she said, plopping down between us. I could have punched her. We had been working on rounds schedules, but if I told her that, she would just twist it around and make it into something that it wasn't.

"What is?" James inquired to know. I felt my face turn light pink, which earned me a smug smirk from Marlene. I glared at her.

"Well James, I'll have you know that-"

Before she could continue, Sirius Black's voice broke through our eardrums.

"Prongs! Evans!" He ran over to us, tripped on the carpet and fell face first, making all of us crack up. He stood up and dusted himself off.

"What is it Padfoot?" said James worriedly, he seemed to have forgotten what had happened.

"Dumbledore wants to see you and Evans in his office, now!"

James and I looked at each other.

"I'll be right back." I told Marlene. She smirked at me and nodded. I rolled my eyes and we left Gryffindor Tower to go see the Headmaster.

-X-X-X-

As we walk toward the statue that held the staircase to Dumbledore's office, I'm going to admit something. Something that may be very bad, or very good, depending on how you look at it. I'm not sure how to look at it, so I'm just going to come out and say it.

I fancy James Potter.

Now before you freak out, whoever you are, I don't know why I do either. Well I do know why, it's just that I don't know how. How I came to fancy him is beyond me. But the point is that I do. I do like him, I like him more then I really should, considering he used to be the bane of my existence. Heh.

It's his fault really. He had to go and change his entire personality, to become a downright fanciable (not sure that's a word but oh well) bloke. He was always handsome, I was never one to deny that, but all he did was constantly bother me. It was as though he enjoyed getting yelled at, or getting a rise out of me. And what made matters worse was that he constantly asked me out; and I rejected him every time because I wouldn't let him hurt me. He was an arrogant, conceited prat that only cared about himself and his dumb friends.

For the first few years anyway.

Then something happened during sixth year, I don't know what, but he changed. A lot. He didn't hex people for the hell of it anymore. He and his friends hardly ever pulled pranks anymore, only on certain days or people depending on their moods. And he matured. He became more… (I'm going to use the word again) _fanciable. _And I'll be damned if I didn't fall for him, face first.

But I could never tell him. If Lily Evans is anything, it's proud. I could never relinquish my pride enough to tell him how I feel. It would also be extremely hypocritical considering he's over me. Oh, I didn't mention that? Sorry. Right, so right as I figure out how I really feel, he goes and gets over me. Just like that.

Just my bloody luck really.

I would rant more, but we reached the statue of the gargoyle, where McGonagall was waiting for us, presumably with the password. Knowing Dumbledore, it's probably changed in the last five minutes.

She nodded to each of us once and then walked to stand in front of us.

"Lemon drops." she waved her hands and the gargoyle hopped aside. We both stood on the staircase and waited for a few minutes as it led us toward the Headmasters' office.

-X-X-X-

"Ah, I see Mr. Black reached the two of you quickly," said Dumbledore when we came in.

We each nodded, and James barely held a smirk back at how Sirius had come in. I almost giggled myself, but I have more composure then him, or at least I like to think so.

"Why did you want to see us Professor?" I asked politely.

The Headmaster stood up and we both tensed. Though his eyes were twinkling merrily, so I'm hoping neither of us (James more likely; to be honest) is in trouble.

"I am sure you know that the Christmas Ball is quickly approaching," (The Christmas Ball is a tradition that has been going on since before I ever got to Hogwarts. It's for fourth years' and up though, so I had to wait for a while before I could see what all the fuss was about) (1) "There are preparations to make, things to do, it's all very complex. Thankfully your Prefects have taken on most of the work," he cracked a smile at us, which lit up his aged face.

"All right," I said unsurely. "But sir, no disrespect, but what does this have to do with us?"

"What it has to do with you Miss Evans," he said patiently, "Is that you two are required to go together as dates, seeing as you are Head Boy and Girl."

I think my heart just stopped beating. Did Dumbledore just say what I thought he said?

"That's not all," he smiled at our gobsmacked faces (Or, I'm assuming James's face was gobsmacked, I didn't look to find out) "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Do not ask me what possessed me to write a Christmas story in late summer, but I was watching an episode of Charmed from my complete series set and something inspired me to write this. It wasn't originally Christmas, but I thought it would be better if it was.

Anyway, this is going to have maybe four or five chapters at the most, but I'm thinking closer to three or four. Anyway (again, I tend to say that a lot) I hope you enjoyed, and I promise there will be more fluff in the next couple of chapters.

Review please and tell me your thoughts! (No flames though please, I worked hard on this. For the love of God it's after 2:00 AM. That's dedication folks.)

(1) I'm just going to say that maybe the Christmas Ball thing died out before Harry and the Golden Trio. Don't tell me it wasn't in the books. For all we know it could have happened during the Marauder Era. That's the best part about this couple. You don't have all the facts! :)

~Charmed


	2. Of Dates and Girl Talk

Happily Ever After?

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale Cinderella; they belong to J.K. Rowling and the Brothers Grimm respectively.

Summary: "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?" L/J implied Sirius/Marlene and Alice/Frank

-X-X-X-

Chapter 2: Of Dates and Girl Talk

We just stared at the old Headmaster like he had gone nuts. Which, theoretically, he might have.

Had he been completely oblivious to the Lily Evans/James Potter Debacle? (Fifth year incident) Had he not seen any of our arguments? Had he not watched me turn Potter down like the scum I thought he was?

"I understand your surprise, but this was not my idea. One of the Prefects suggested it, and Professor McGonagall agreed it would best suit your positions."

"But Professor," I said. "Our job is to lead the school and go on rounds. What-"

"You're forgetting one thing, Miss Evans. Your job is not only to secure and keep the school in working order, it's also to inspire the younger years and set a good example. What better way then to show them that you have put aside your differences from previous years?"

I opened my mouth to object, but James cut me off.

"Just out of curiosity Professor, who suggested this?" He probably thought it was Sirius or something, or Remus more likely. Sirius wasn't a Prefect, but Remus was.

"I suppose it's not wrong to tell you," he said. "It was Marlene McKinnon, of your own House."

My blood boiled. Marlene is going to die tonight. It'll be easy. Alice will cover for me and if anything goes wrong, I'll claim insanity. I'll probably still end up in Azkaban though, so maybe not the best idea….

Not noticing the clear look of loathing for Marlene in my eye, Dumbledore went on as if this were ordinary business.

This was _anything _but ordinary. But going back to what he said about Muggle fairytales. Yes, that seems like a safe topic. I stored my Marlene-murder plans in the back of my mind and played up the façade that this didn't bother me at all.

"Another Prefect suggested the tale of Cinderella as our theme. You two are going to be the main roles." he informed us. My stomach turned uncomfortably.

"All right." James cut in once again.

I had always loved the tale of Cinderella as a girl, but bloody hell, James had no idea what he was getting us into. He was a pureblood; he had never heard Muggle fairytales in his life!

"The dance is set for Christmas Eve, and it's going to start at 7:30, in the Great Hall."

We didn't reply, but the easy smile on James's face spoke for the both of us, oddly enough. "Do you have any questions?"

"No Professor," I said.

"Then you may return to your Tower."

-X-X-X-

We left his office and I asked James if he knew anything about the story of Cinderella.

"No, not really," he admitted. Then he smiled. "How about you tell me about it, say Saturday? Over a couple of butterbeers? My treat."

I felt a blush creeping up my neck. Was he asking me out? He hadn't done that all year, and I thought he was over me. Plus, I was kind of starting to miss his constant requests. If they hadn't been so arrogant and prat-like, then I might have gone out with him a long time ago.

He waved his hand in front of my face and snapped his fingers.

"What?" I snapped. "Sorry. Sure, I'll go, but this is just between friends."

His response both unnerved me and made my stomach drop to my feet.

"Sure. What else would it be?"

See? Told you.

-X-X-X-

Later, when I went up to the Head Tower, Marlene and Alice were waiting for me. I really should talk to James about changing the password.

Alice was sitting on my bed, and Marlene in my desk chair. They had to have been waiting a while, I saw a game of Wizard Chess that had been abandoned.

"What are you guys doing up here?" I asked them, going to my bed to pull it down. Alice moved and sat in my usual reading/studying chair.

"Nothing much, just trying to figure out why our dear friend has gone against her vow to hate a certain James Potter for, what was it Alice? All eternity?" said Marlene casually, inspecting her nails. I looked at her sharply.

"What makes you think I've gone against it?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're bloody in love with him and everyone can see it? Not to mention, you're going on a date on Saturday." said Marlene, staring me down with her intense blue eyes.

Blood rushed to my face.

"One, I am not _in love _with James Potter. And two, it's not a date. He's just being a good friend and we're going to Hogsmeade to have butterbeers. Why is that so wrong? Andy why do you have to make such a huge deal about something that isn't worth being made a huge deal about?"

"Because Lily. It's obvious you fancy the guy at least. You wouldn't be blushing now if you didn't. And why did you decide to have a few butterbeers with him of all people?"

"I don't fancy him." I said, my voice catching pathetically. Alice and Marlene looked at each other and then looked at me. "I don't!"

"Sure you don't." said Marlene sarcastically. "You're just going on a date with him after years of denying his requests."

"It's not a date!" I practically yelled, before remembering that James was in the next room. Good thing there's Silencing Charms on these rooms. (A precaution I put in just in case something like this happened. Not this exact situation, but something relatively close, knowing Marlie and Alice.)

"Okay, let's say it isn't a date." said Alice, knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere good with Marlene in charge. "Then why are you going to have butterbeers?"

"Because I have to explain Muggle fairy tales to him." I said. "See, a simple friendly conversation for a simple friendly day out."

Marlene snorted and Alice threw her a cross look. She turned back to me.

"All right, so do you want it to be a date?"

I bit my lip.

"No….not really…." I said slowly. Marlene threw Alice a triumphant look. Alice and I both rolled our eyes. "Look, can we analyze this in the morning?" I asked them, yawning. "Even though it isn't worth analyzing?"

"Fine, it's almost time for curfew anyway." said Alice. "Let's go Marlie."

She got up and walked to the door.

"Oh, and by the way," she said. "We're only doing this because we want you to be happy. We know James will do that for you. You just need to figure it out for yourself."

She walked away, and I was left with my thoughts.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: No, Lily didn't kill Marlene. I made it so she forgot, considering she has a 'date' with James, and that made her forget. Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Let me know what you thought with a review!

~Charmed


	3. Fairytale Romance?

Happily Ever After?

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale Cinderella; they belong to J.K. Rowling and the Brothers Grimm respectively.

Summary: "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?" L/J implied Sirius/Marlene and Alice/Frank

-X-X-X-

Chapter 3: Fairytale Romance?

Saturday came quicker than I expected it to so rushing around my dormitory trying to find appropriate clothes to wear is completely…..not my fault. I blame Alice for this; because she's the one who threw around all my best clothes trying to find a dress or something. There was no way I was wearing a dress to a day out with my _friend._ Plus, it was way too cold to wear something like that.

Marlene was sitting on my bed inspecting the damage and the two of us scurrying around like mutant pack rats. I was wearing jeans, my bra and a white camisole, but I couldn't seem to find the sweater I wanted.

"Found it!" Alice cried triumphantly, yanking my favorite red sweater from the massive mountain of clothes.

"Finally!" I said, trekking through the various piles of clothes to get to her. I grabbed it from her hand and pulled it over my head.

"Lily, I really think you should wear something nicer, it is a date after all-"

"It's not a bloody date!" I snarled.

"Yeah, but you wish it was." said Marlene, looking at me. I sighed.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything." I mumbled, avoiding my friends' eyes. Alice approached me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"It's all right to like the guy Lily. Blimey, he's fancied you for years, and who says he stopped?"

"He did!" I said. Then I considered my words. "All right, he didn't exactly tell me he'd stopped, but I can read between the lines Alice, I know when to see what's really there, not what I want to see."

"Well that's all good, but Lils, come on, you and I both know those are just words."

Before they could continue with trying to give me a pep talk, I cut them off.

"What else are they supposed to be?" They just looked at me sadly. I sighed and went for the door. "Can you please clean up these clothes? It was your mess."

I walked out after that, taking deep breaths and trying to get myself to relax. It wasn't a date, we were just friends.

At least that's what I have to keep telling myself.

-X-X-X-

James was waiting for me in the Entrance Hall, he was dressed casually as well, but was also prepared for the elements with his Gryffindor scarf and other spirited winter attire. His hair was still a mess, but it always was. His eyes were cheerful and happy as soon as he saw me. Maybe…maybe Alice and Marlene aren't as wrong as I thought….

"Hey Lily, ready to go?" The way he said it, it was so natural and so overtly friendly that I wanted to both scream and cry at the same time.

"Hi James, and sure, let's go."

We went for the huge doors that led out into the grounds of Hogwarts, and I slipped my sweaty hands into my gloves.

-X-X-X-

When we got down to the village, I saw a bunch of people, but not the normal amount because of it being the holidays. I decided to ask James why he had decided to stay at school.

"My parents are going on vacation to see my dad's brother. Uncle Robert is a cool guy and all, but all he talks about is money and the impending war. It's depressing and boring. I'd rather stay here, with my friends."

Whether he was talking about me or the Marauders I couldn't be sure of, but I was sure of the bubbly feeling in my stomach. "What about you? Why'd you decide to stay here?"

"My sister's having her wedding in about three months, and my Mum's almost at her wit's end. The holidays wouldn't be enjoyable with Petunia's constant whining and complaining, not to mention her insults."

"Insults?" he asked me, and I sighed.

"Petunia has always been jealous that I got to be a witch and she didn't. Eventually, her jealousy turned into bitterness and she's been calling me a freak and a weirdo for years." James smiled sadly, and I just shook it off as best I could. "Look, let's just get some butterbeers and I can explain the concept of a happy ending."

-X-X-X-

We went over to the Three Broomsticks Inn, which was kind of crowded, but compared to the usual amount of people that show up there, it was practically empty. I went to get a table, and I saw various other students of various other Houses scattered around. James went to order the butterbeers, and I found a table near the center, but far enough away that we could talk without being noticed or questioned.

James found me and sat across from me, pulling off his gloves and scarf. It was kind of stuffy in the inn, but that might have been because of the fire that was burning nearby.

I took off my winter clothes too and hung them on the back of my chair.

I turned back to face him to find he was leaning back on his chair on two legs, not a care in the world.

"James," I said warningly. "You do that much more you're going to fall."

"No I won't Lils," he said. I felt a chill go down my spine when he said my nickname. "I can balance myself and listen to you talk about Muggle fairy tales."

I smiled to myself as I thought of a little prank. Nothing big, but still something to knock him down. Literally.

I pulled out my wand and muttered an incantation at the chair legs, making them slip out from underneath him and he went sprawling. I barely held back a giggle as he cursed and rubbed his head. He stood and put the chair back in its proper place, sitting down again, this time on all four legs.

"Told you so," I said, grinning. He looked at me and saw my wand.

"Hey, Lily, that's not fair." he pointed to my wand. I just laughed.

"Life's not fair, and that's what you get for not listening to me."

He glared at me and I laughed again.

-X-X-X-

After that little diversion, I finally told him about the story of Cinderella. (1)

"The story of Cinderella used to be one of my favorite fairy tales growing up." I began, and he faced me, eyes intent. "It starts off with a young girl who's mother died recently. The girl was loved by everyone, but her widowed father fears that the girl needs a mother. So he married again. Sadly, soon after marrying, the girl's father died, leaving the girl to live with her new stepmother and her two daughters. With the girl's father gone, the stepmother revealed herself to be a mean and spiteful woman who was jealous of the girl's beauty and talent. Her stepsisters could have been pretty, but their selfish, cruel natures made them ugly. Understand so far?"

He nodded and was watching me with an enthusiastic gleam in his eyes.

"Are you going to finish or not?" he asked me impatiently. I laughed and went on.

"They forced her to become their maid and cook, and named her Cinderella because the clothes she wore were covered in cinders. Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters had bells that they ran every morning. Cinderella always did her best to make sure their breakfasts got there on time. But despite this, her stepmother and stepsisters still yelled at her and insulted her, but Cinderella was used to it because she heard it everyday. Meanwhile, at the royal palace the King of the land was complaining too. He was telling his Grand Duke that it was high time that his son married and settled down. He wanted to see his grandchildren before he died. He then asked his Duke if his son was coming home today. The Duke nodded and the King decided to have a ball to welcome him home. Still got it James?"

He smirked.

"You really don't need to keep stopping; I'll let you know if I don't understand something." I blushed when he said that and I looked over to see Madam Rosmerta carrying two butterbeers our way.

"Here you go Mr. Potter and Miss Evans," she said, smiling. She set the butterbeers down and looked at the two of us. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here for a date? I would think you would go to Madam Puddifoots."

My blush only became worse as we both denied that it was a date at all.

"All right, if you say so," she said, smiling mischievously, as if she knew something. Marlene or Alice are probably here, spying. I wouldn't put it past them. But despite this, I do trust them, and I don't think they would spy on something that isn't a date.

"So," James coughed awkwardly. "Back to the story?"

"Right." I said, swallowing hard.

"So on that same day, while Cinderella was scrubbing the floors of their home, there was a knock at the door. It was the royal messenger, giving them all notice about the ball that was to happen that night. Cinderella's stepmother read the letter aloud and her stepsisters were extremely eager for the ball. They imagined themselves already marrying the prince,"

Here James snorted. I opened my mouth to continue.

"Let me guess what happens next," he said, interrupting me. "The girls all go to the ball Cinderella gets the prince and they live happily ever after."

"No." I said blatantly, glaring at him for interrupting me. "If you would let me finish the story, then you would _know _what comes next." he rubbed the back of his neck ashamedly. "_**Anyway,**_ Cinderella was eager to go as well, and of course her stepsisters mocked her. The stepmother decides that Cinderella can go if she can get her work done and find something suitable to wear. Of course Cinderella is really happy about this, so she rushes up to her room to find something. She found dresses that had been her mother's and decided to sow them and make them better. She does this and is immediately called down to do work for her stepmother and stepsisters. When she was finally finished her chores and helping Anastasia and Drizella, her stepsisters, it was too late to go to the ball even if her stepmother would let her go. She then remembered the dress and hurriedly put it on. She ran to catch the coach before it left with her stepfamily. She went down only to have her dress torn apart by her angry stepsisters claiming that the fabric she had used was theirs. Now her dress was nothing but rags. She ran out to the garden and sobbed her eyes out. She did this until her fairy godmother showed up. Her godmother told her to stop crying and said she was going to the ball that night. Before Cinderella could argue, her godmother whipped out a magic wand. She changed a pumpkin into a coach, some mice into horses and a dog and a horse into a coach driver and a footman. She then gave Cinderella a beautiful dress with glass slippers for her feet. Before she could leave however, her godmother warned her that at midnight the spell would be broken. Cinderella sped off to the palace, and people wondered who was coming in such a beautiful coach. When she came in to the castle, the ball was just beginning and she considered herself very lucky and very happy. Each woman approached the Prince, but none of them impressed him. Though when he saw Cinderella, he invited her to dance, and they had both found true love. The stepmother watched from the crowd and wondered where she had seen Cinderella before. Cinderella and the Prince went out into a garden behind the castle, and right when they were going to kiss, the clock struck midnight. Cinderella ran for it, leaving behind one glass slipper. The coach raced away from the castle and midnight came closer and closer. She got home and was back in her ragged gown. The only thing she had to remind her of that night was one slipper. The next day, Cinderella was almost dancing with joy as she walked through the house to do her chores. Her stepmother became suspicious and watched her behavior. She did her chores as though she didn't have a care in the world. Then her stepmother figured out that she had been the girl at the ball; the one the prince danced with. She followed Cinderella to her room and locked her in! Cinderella cried out and begged her stepmother to let her out, but she just walked away. She didn't realize she had dropped the key right by the door. Cinderella heard it fall against the wood floor and reached her hand underneath the crack of the door, and grasped the key. Meanwhile, the Grand Duke and his footman had arrived with orders from the King to take the glass slipper that Cinderella had left behind and go around the whole kingdom until they found the one who could fit into it. They were trying to slip the small shoe onto Anastasia's foot with no luck whatsoever. As Cinderella fumbled with the key, Drizella tried on the slipper. It was too small for her too. Cinderella finally opened the door and ran down the stairs. As the Duke and his footman were about to leave; she called out for them to wait, and the stepmother told them to ignore her. They were determined to follow their king's orders so the stepmother cleverly tripped the footman, making the glass slipper shatter all over the floor. The Grand Duke was beside himself. Cinderella tried to tell him something, but he was too busy worrying about the broken slipper. Cinderella took the opposite slipper from her pocket. The Duke was overjoyed, and Cinderella tried it on. It fit perfectly and the Duke knew they had found the mysterious woman the prince had fallen in love with! Soon Cinderella and the prince were married, and they all lived happily ever after."

I smiled at James's bemused expression. He took a swig of his butterbeer and then looked at me.

"That's some story. And Dumbledore wants us to portray that?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"Shouldn't be too hard, you know it by heart and it's all for show anyway."

My heart pounded painfully. He was over me. I knew it.

Now I had to get over him.

-X-X-X-

As we walked away from Hogsmeade a few hours later and we made small talk and told stories about our friends, I realized that was much easier said then done.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Uber long chappie for you! Ha ha, anyway, let me know what you thought with a review!

~Charmed


	4. Just One Kiss

Happily Ever After?

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale Cinderella; they belong to J.K. Rowling and the Brothers Grimm respectively.

Summary: "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?" L/J implied Sirius/Marlene and Alice/Frank

-X-X-X-

Chapter 4: Just One Kiss

Of course as soon as I got back to my dormitory, Marlene and Alice, as well as our other two roommates, Jaclyn Peters and Macy Benson, attacked me with questions and prodding things about my not date with James. Changing that password really sounds good right about now.

"Marlene, Alice, Jaclyn, Macy," I said calmly. "It was not, I repeat, not a date, and there is no reason for you to pester me like it was. All that happened was a pair of friends going out for a butterbeer to exchange notes on something that was unfamiliar territory for one friend."

"Liiillllyyy!" Macy and Jackie groaned. "Why didn't you make your move? You had the perfect opportunity; you should've just taken the leap!"

"No!" I yelled, all calm feelings suddenly gone. "No." I whispered, walking over to my bed, where Alice and Marlene sat against my pillows. I fell back in between them and took one of the pillows from behind Alice and covered my face.

"Mace, Jack, you should head back downstairs, we'll handle this." said Marlene. I groaned into the pillow. I heard the door open and close, and the pillow was lifted away from my face by Alice.

"Lils," she began. "Just tell him. What harm could it possibly do?"

"A whole hell of a lot." I said sourly. "Give me back my pillow."

"No. Lily, you've got to stop running and hiding. It's not going to make your feelings for him go away. It's probably only going to make them stronger."

"Shut up Marlene," I said, taking a different pillow and covering my face with that.

"Lily," said Alice. "Marlie's right. As much as you don't want to admit it to yourself or anyone else, you avoid situations that are difficult for you to deal with. You run and hide and wait for the threat or whatever it is to pass. Sure, your nasty temper has made you confront people in the past, but when it comes to things like matters of the heart, you run like a Quidditch Chaser from a Bludger."

I didn't bother denying it, so I just pulled the pillow away from my face.

"Am I really that transparent?"

Marlene and Alice both smiled.

"Only to those who know and love you." Marlene ruffled my hair like I was a little kid that had just gotten out of punishment.

-X-X-X-

Marlene and Alice stayed in the Head Dorm that night, and I was thankful for them for one simple reason.

I had a dream.

A dream about James Potter.

_Dream:_

_We were on rounds, simple enough. He was saying something about Quidditch and I was off in my own little world, thinking about him and how much I wanted just one kiss. _

"_One kiss," I whispered. He looked at me sharply and I cursed myself for saying it out loud. _

_Then I was swept into a wave of emotions I had never felt before. He leaned down and kissed me. We stumbled into the wall, still kissing. I ran my hands through his silky black hair and he had his hands on my waist possessively. He had a strong grip on me, and it was everything I wanted it to be and so much more. _

_End Dream_

"Marlie?" I whispered, nudging her. She moaned in her sleep and said something about Sirius. I bit back a laugh and continued to gently wake her up. "Marlene?"

She opened her eyes slowly, groggily.

"Lily? What is it, what time is it?" She glanced at my wall clock and managed a scowl in her half awake state. "Why are my eyes open at 2:30 in the morning?"

I ignored her and went over to wake Alice. She was up faster than Marlene and slightly more pleasant.

"Now will you tell us why we're not sleeping?" Marlene yawned.

"I had a dream. A very confusing one."

Marlene yawned.

"Did it have to do with James?"

I blushed and I was suddenly very thankful for the darkness. "Taking that as a yes," she said, climbing onto my bed. "What happened in your dream?"

I bit my lip.

"Lily, you woke us up because you needed to talk to us. Now talk." said Alice gently.

I told them everything.

-X-X-X-

The next morning, Marlene was complaining about me waking her up when we entered the Great Hall.

"Something like that could have waited until morning," she continued to rant. I was ignoring her for the most part, and we sat down at the Gryffindor table. I bit into a bagel and then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw James. My heart skipped a beat, as it usually did when I saw him, and he said,

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office."

"Again?" I asked. He nodded. I stood up and told Alice and Marlene not to wait up for me. Alice smiled deviously and I glared at her. Marlene was still ranting.

-X-X-X-

We walked toward Dumbledore's office in a comfortable silence. I thought back to my dream and fought back a blush. Stupid raging hormones. Stupid, dumb, irrational feelings, and stupid, idiotic James Potter for making me feel this way. Life just isn't fair.

"Lily, I wanted to ask you something." said James. I looked at him. "Why is Cinderella your favorite fairytale?"

My heart pounded inside my chest, and I continued to fight back a blush.

"My mother always used to rock me to sleep with it." I answered honestly. "And I'm a bit of a romantic at heart, so the concept of a happily ever after is sweet and adorable, at least in my eyes."

He cocked an eyebrow and smiled. I was going to ask him why he was smiling, when we saw McGonagall at the foot of the eagle statue, the same place she had been last time.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." she recited. Figures,Dumbledore does not have a specific favorite.

-X-X-X-

"All right, James, Lily, as you know the dance is coming very soon, in the next few days in fact." said Dumbledore with a knowing, cheery smile. "If you two are to perform the fairytale of Cinderella in front of the whole school, you're going to need some practice, as well as co-stars." Dumbledore turned, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "Marlene McKinnon and Alice Stevens will be playing Cinderella's stepsisters," I'm pretty sure my mouth had dropped to the floor. Marlie was smirking, eyes glowing mischeviously. "Rebecca Morrison will be portraying the evil stepmother," A Ravenclaw girl stepped out. She looked like a snob; perfect for a stepmother role. "And the Grand Duke will be portrayed by Professor Lewman," (he's our DADA teacher). "The fairy godmother will be portrayed by Professor Sprout, the King will be portrayed b Professor Slughorn," The Potions Master grinned jovially. "And of course the two main roles will be Lily Evans as Cinderella, and James Potter as Prince Charming."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Wee it's uber short! Tee hee, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the last, at least I'm planning on it!

Review please!

~Charmed


	5. An Ending Fit For A Fairytale

Happily Ever After?

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale Cinderella; they belong to J.K. Rowling and the Brothers Grimm respectively.

Summary: "This year the Christmas Ball is going to be slightly different," said Dumbledore. "There is going to be a theme. You're familiar with Muggle fairy tales, correct?" L/J implied Sirius/Marlene and Alice/Frank

-X-X-X-

Chapter 5: An Ending Fit For A Fairytale

So, we had a couple practice sessions, and before I was ready for it, December 24th had reared its ugly head.

Marlene and Alice were getting into their costumes; I was looking at the crowd of fourth years and up. The Great Hall had been transformed into an auditorium, complete with a stage and seats to match. The ceiling was enchanted to change as the story went along. For the beginning, it was set as a partly cloudy day, but becoming worse as it went on. Professor Flitwick was working the effects, and he was already seated on his tower of books.

"Nervous?" I jumped at a soft, masculine voice in my ear. I whirled around and was face to face with my Prince, James Potter.

"James, don't scare me like that!" I chastised him, and I tried not to think of how great he looked in his Prince costume. "And what would give you that idea?" I tried not to stammer, his face was way too close to mine. He pulled back, as if sensing my discomfort, and smirked.

"Other then fact that you're jumping at every little thing," I heard Marlene curse with her dress, and a new worry seized me. What if I made an idiot of myself in front of most of the school? I would never make it until graduation if that happened. "You just seem like you aren't comfortable in your own skin. Anything I can help you with?"

Yeah, because I'm really going to ask my Prince Charming for help on nervousness and stage fright. Being sarcastic here, that'll _totally_ work.

"No, I think I need to talk to Marlene and Alice," I moved away from him and practically ran toward the girls' side of the dressing rooms. Marlene was dressed, and fumbling with a black wig. I was going to go over and help her, but, of all people in the bloody world, Sirius Black did it for her. She giggled girlishly and he kissed her.

Now there's something you don't see every day.

Then Sirius turned around and grinned at me. He walked past and went to the boy's side. Marlene saw me and her face burned intensely. I could hardly hide a mischievous smile. Where was Alice, we needed to talk about this!

"All right," said Professor McGonagall, clapping her hands to get our attention. I was already in my costume, a pretty dress with a blond wig, and everyone else was either there or getting close. "It's almost ready to start, is everyone prepared, do you know your lines?"

Mumbled yeses spread from the girls here. I could hear Professor Slughorn from beyond the divider that had been magicked up between the two sides.

"All right, Miss Evans, Professor Lewman will be portraying Cinderella's father for the brief time that he is seen, are you ready?" She turned her attention to me, and I swallowed hard, trying to squash the nervous feelings.

"I'm ready Professor," I said with much more confidence then I actually felt. She smiled kindly and beckoned for me to follow her. I did so and she led me to the side of the stage. There was a fountain that almost looked real sitting in the center; the ceiling was enchanted to look like a cloudy sky, like I said before.

I chanced a look at the audience, and they were waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and took my place by the fountain. I was supposed to sit on the side and wade my hand through the water innocently, until my father (Professor Lewman) came in and told me about his marriage. This was the first scene in what could determine my fate at Hogwarts.

No pressure here folks.

The narration (which was being done by Remus Lupin) began and the curtain opened.

"Once upon a time, in a time not so different from our own, there was a young girl named Cinderella. Her mother had died recently, and her father worried about her immensely."

Professor Lewman, dressed in a suit and with a black wig, walked on stage then, and I looked up.

"Darling, there's something I want you to know." he said, sounding exactly like a caring father should.

"What is it Father?" I asked.

"I have been worried about you of late. Ever since your mother passed on, I've felt that you've been lost. Is that true?"

I bit my lip and looked at a random wall in the audience, so it looked like I was facing them but I really wasn't.

"No, not really," I said.

"Sweetheart, I want you to know that I've decided to marry again, so that you may have a mother once more."

"No one will replace Mother," I said, glancing back at him.

"Of course not darling, but I feel you need someone for this time in your life. She has two daughters around your age, please, come with me so you can meet her."

I sighed and stood up. The scene ended, and I went for a costume change. I was supposed to change into a dirty apron and an old dress. James was waiting in the wings; his part didn't come in until later. He smiled at me and winked. I smiled back, inside my heart was racing. I told myself to relax and we went on for the next scene.

Marlene and Alice were dressed up in nice dresses, their wigs perfect. I knew them immediately and then faced Rebecca Morrison, the Ravenclaw who was portraying my evil stepmother.

"Cinderella, this is my new wife," said Professor Lewman. He gestured to Rebecca, who, in her costume looked like an older woman, though I knew she was a seventh year like me. How she got roped into this, I don't know, but it's not important.

I curtsied politely and Marlene and Alice had perfect scowls on their faces. Rebecca forced a smile, but whether she really meant it that way or was just acting, I couldn't be sure.

The scene darkened, and Remus's voice echoed through the Hall.

"Soon after the marriage, Cinderella's father died. With her husband gone, her stepmother was revealed to be a mean and spiteful woman who, like her daughters, was jealous of Cinderella's fair beauty and kind nature. She only cared for her two daughters, Anastasia and Drizella, who were no better then their mother. They forced Cinderella to become their maid and cook, they ordered her around and she was forced to wear old dresses and aprons."

I changed into a dirty old dress and apron, and got ready to do the third scene, which was getting breakfast ready for Marl-I mean Anastasia and Drizella. I went back out on stage and washed dishes and put fake food (even though we're magical, we have to use props of some sort) and carefully brought them to Anastasia and Drizella.

"Finally, you slowpoke! What took you so long?" Anastasia cried.

"If you don't hurry with that, you'll have to wash and iron my entire wardrobe!" screeched my stepmother.

"Cinderella was used to threats and complaints, because she heard them all of the time." said Remus, convincingly sad.

Now it was Professor Slughorn and Professor Lewman's scene, the one between the King and the Grand Duke.

Needless to say, I was happy for the break.

Marlene sat down next to me and smirked. I pulled off my wig and sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Tired Lils?" she asked me. "Your scene with James is coming soon," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Oh leave the girl alone Marlene!" said Alice, hands on her hips. "You've no right to tease her; seeing as you didn't tell us about a certain Marauder that you've been dating."

Marlene paled, and I looked at Alice with gratitude written all over my face. I heard Slughorn finishing his part with the announcement of a ball and slipped my wig back on my head.

"We'll talk later Marlie, Alice," I said, taking a deep breath before going back onstage.

I was scrubbing the floors on my hands and knees when there was a knock at the door. The royal messenger was being portrayed by Peter Pettigrew. He looked petrified, but he gave me the letter anyway.

"An urgent message from the King," he did that well, in the practices he always stammered.

I took it and gave it to my stepmother, who opened it and read it out. Anastasia and Drizella (Marlene and Alice) were playing their roles perfectly, gushing over the prince. If I didn't know any better, they actually fancied James, but Marlene was taken by Sirius, and Alice by Frank. And if they did, I'd have to either kill them or wish them the best. I blocked out those thoughts and asked my stepmother to let me go. Anastasia and Drizella made cruel jokes, but I knew they didn't mean them, they were only acting.

"I don't see why you _can't_ go," said my stepmother/Rebecca. "_If_ you can get all of your chores done and _if_ you can find something suitable to wear."

I rushed offstage and came back with a beautiful dress that had been altered to fit me. I acted excited, and in all honesty, I really was. I was dancing with a prince! (Not really, but he was my prince, in my dreams, that is)

I did my chores and helped my stepsisters with their clothes, and by then, I couldn't get ready fast enough, so I went up to my room. When I came in I saw my dress, became extremely happy, and I rushed to get ready.

I rushed down the steps and into the audience, going to find my stepfamily. When Anastasia, Drizella and my stepmother were about to leave the hall, where the next part of the play was to take place (the dance and then we would come back in here. The walls would be made invisible so the audience didn't have to move.).

"Wait!" I yelled, catching their attention. "Will it do?" I asked nervously. My stepmother nodded curtly.

"How nice," she said, but her tone implied she didn't like it at all. "Don't you think so girls?"

Then my stepsisters just tore my dress apart, claiming the fabric as theirs. Soon the dress was nothing but rags. I ran back onstage and out of sight, readying for the next scene.

We were going towards the back of the Great Hall, near the kitchens. A bench and some flowers had been enchanted there so they looked like a garden. I ran there, pretending to cry, but I had to make it real, so I thought of how I would feel if James ever got a girlfriend that wasn't me. Real tears came to my eyes, and I sobbed. Professor Sprout had been borrowing an invisibility cloak that Filch had confiscated, and she revealed herself. She was dressed in a dress that made her look like the fairy godmother I'd always had dreams about, since I was young girl.

"Come now, dry those tears," said the Herbology professor softly, kindly. I couldn't believe my eyes. "You can't impress your prince looking like that," (that was Marlene's line, I know it) I swallowed a blush.

"I'm not going to the ball, look at me," I said.

"Don't talk like that. Anything's possible with a little magic." She whipped out her wand and the props (pumpkin coach, horses, and two young students became my driver and footman.) "Now for your dress."

She made a beautiful white dress, and gave me glass slippers for my feet. Before I could get into my magicked up coach, Professor Sprout warned me that I couldn't stay past midnight, or the spell would be broken.

I was rushed back to the Great Hall, where the audience would join in and become the dancers, and the rest of the play would work out along with them.

James looked perfectly bored with the maidens who were trying to impress him; a thought which made my heart both race and clench at the same time. Marlene/Anastasia and Drizella/Alice pretended to look crestfallen at being rejected, and when they saw me, they winked.

"Go get em' girl," Marlene mouthed. My cheeks flared red.

"This is useless!" I heard Professor Slughorn say to Professor Lewman. "At this rate we'll never find the perfect girl!"

At that moment, (oh so cliché, I might add) I showed up and James looked at me like he had never seen me before, which he wasn't supposed to have. An enchanted piano played a waltz and we danced. James smiled at me, his hazel eyes locking with mine. My heart raced ridiculously faced, and I managed a smile back.

What was he trying to pull? I knew he wasn't interested in me anymore; why was he doing this to me? He put his hand on my waist and I held my skirt two inches above the ground, my other hand on his shoulder. I tensed when he leaned closer to me.

"You're quite the actress Miss Evans," he whispered. My knees turned to jelly.

"No, I'm terrible," I said honestly.

He led me to the gardens, just outside the school and we sat on the bench. This was the one part of the play where we didn't have an audience. Though we were still supposed to play the roles, I felt very un-Cinderella and much more Lily-like when his hand cupped my cheek.

"You're so beautiful, Cinder Lily." My heart jumped to my throat, but I managed a witty comeback.

"You're not so bad yourself, Prince James," he grinned and his eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

In that moment every nerve in my body told me to kiss him, and I wanted to, but the clock hit midnight, cueing my rushed exit. (It wasn't really midnight, it was only 10:00, but it was supposed to be).

I didn't meet his eyes when I rushed off, leaving one glass slipper in my wake. I ran backstage as they did a scene change, I changed back into my dirty dress and apron, taking deep, calming breaths all the while.

My heart was still racing when I went back out to finish the play. I saw James coming back in. He looked at me and gave me a half-smile of encouragement.

I was supposed to act giddy and basically grin like a distracted loon. Rebecca/my stepmother was watching me suspiciously, and whether she was acting or she fancied James and thought we had kissed, again, I wasn't sure.

This was the part of the play where the Grand Duke was to come and try and find the owner of the glass slipper that had been left behind. Anastasia and Drizella were thrilled; but still demanded more of me.

"Get on with these, we must get dressed!"

"Yes, we must get dressed," said, still smiling like a loon despite the inner troubles.

My stepmother followed me to my room and locked me, just like the story dictated, and I yelled for her to let me out. She dropped the key, after non-practiced deliberation, and I fought to reach for it.

I heard the crowd gasp in anticipation. I caught the key and fished it through the lock, opening the door and running to the main room. Marlene has notoriously big feet, which is good because she needs them for this role.

When I came to the main room (center of the stage) I saw the Grand Duke and his footman getting ready to leave, as my stepmother had lied and said my stepsisters were the only ladies of the household. Seeing me, my stepmother tripped the Duke, breaking the glass slipper.

This was my favorite part; the part where Cinderella stands up for herself.

The Grand Duke/Professor Lewman was playing his part well, he was practically crying over the shattered shoe.

"If it would help," I tried to cut in.

"Nothing can help now, oh, the Prince is going to be so upset,"

"But you see, I have the other one." I said, taking it from my pocket. Of course, when I tried it on, it fit perfectly.

The scene changed again, and it was a wedding scene. James smiled at me; my heart skipped a few beats. He kissed my knuckle, sending a shiver down my spine.

"And they all lived happily ever after!" Sirius's voice took over the microphone from Remus. McGonagall glared up at the Marauder, and James and I both laughed.

The dance continued well past midnight, and it was actually Christmas Day before anyone went back to their dormitories.

When I got upstairs, I was happy to find Marlene and Alice hadn't snuck in to berate me with questions and pressure me into telling James how I feel about him. Everything that had happened tonight was acting, he hadn't meant any of it.

I felt tears stinging in my eyes I bit my lip to keep from crying. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

Why? Why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? Stupid, so bloody stupid! I mean, he's not even that cute…but…oh who am I kidding, he's gorgeous! Messy black hair that looks so silky you just want to run your hands through it, an adorably quirky smile, and those eyes. Sweet Merlin, that mix of golden hazel with brown specks that makes me just want to melt.

It's too bad I can't have him.

A tear fell from my eye against my will. Stupid, bloody bad timing.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I said, thinking it was Marlene or Alice. Wait. Marlene wouldn't knock, and Alice would yell at her for not knocking. That means….oh no.

"Lily?"

Okay, now you're just torturing me, whoever writes the story of my life.

"Leave me alone James." I said.

"Lily, come on, I can tell something's wrong." He opened the door a crack. I threw a pillow in his direction.

"I said leave me ALONE Potter." I growled. He chuckled.

"Now you know I'm not going away." He walked in and closed the door again. I turned away from him, hoping to make the tears go away in the process.

"What do you want?" I said, holding my pillow close to me, and squeezing my eyes shut. He's been sending me so many mixed singles, I'm getting a nasty whiplash. First he loves me and wants to date me, I hate him and he backs off, and then he's my co-Head and my friend and I suddenly fall in love with him when I know he's over me! But…maybe it wasn't so sudden; maybe I always loved him…I just hid it because he was such an arrogant toe rag. But…now…he's just…not…and…I…

..no. I can't. He doesn't like me; he doesn't like me…

"You were great in the play today," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed, the side I was facing/ glaring at.

"You're just saying that, I'm terrible at acting." I muttered, staring at a random spot on the wall.

"_You're quite the actress Miss Evans," he whispered. My knees turned to jelly. _

"_No, I'm terrible," I said honestly._

"_You're so beautiful, Cinder Lily." My heart jumped to my throat, but I managed a witty comeback. _

"_You're not so bad yourself, Prince James," he grinned and his eyes were bright with enthusiasm. _

James took the pillow I'd thrown at him and sat down beside me.

I turned my head in the opposite direction, glaring at the door.

"Lily, come on, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." he put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed his thumb across my shoulder blade, making my brain go to mush. Stupid Potter and his stupid Potter Charm. Must not fall harder….

But his touch; it's soft, and relaxing….

I shifted my shoulder away from him.

"There's nothing to tell because there's nothing wrong." Please don't let him be a Legilimens….

"Come on, I know you better than that. Was it because of the play?"

I glanced back at him, and then quickly looked away.

"N-No," I said, stammering pathetically. I sighed. "Just forget it, James, please."

He reached his arm over to cup my cheek for the second time that night. I closed my eyes and those stubborn tears slid down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs. Instead of sadness, now I was livid. He kept sending me all these mixed signals, and messing with my head! Well I'm not going to stand for it. "Stop it!" I slapped his hands away and stood on the opposite side of my bed. "You-you're a bloody prat! You think you can just mess with my head like that, and then go back to being my friend tomorrow? Tough luck!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"Bull! Total bull! You think you can be all charming to me when nobody's around; but when somebody's there you're Mr. Nice Guy, Mr. Great Head Boy! Well I've had enough! Get out of my dorm!" My face was dark red while I was yelling this, so I stared at my feet.

I heard laughing, he was laughing at me! Bloody gorgeous prat….

"What are laughing at?" I demanded. "I said get out!"

"No, I don't think I will." Just to prove his point, he leaned against my footboard.

"You are such a git!" I fumed. He smirked and stood tall. He walked toward me and lifted my head up by tucking two fingers under my chin. At this point I was putty in his hands. Must stay angry. Must stay angry. "Don't touch me!" I forced my head away.

"Lily, do you fancy me?" My eyes widened.

"Of course not!" I said, staring at my window.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?" He was testing me now, trying to get under my skin. Unfortunately, I had nothing to say to that. "Do you like it when I use the Potter Charm?" he smirked at me, and my face burned.

"You're such an arrogant-UGH!" I yelled. I whipped out my wand and pointed it at the bridge of his nose. "So what if I do fancy you? You're not interested in me anymore anyway!"

Did I really just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

His eyes softened, and he held my face in his hand again.

"Who told you that?" he leaned down and kissed me.

It was everything I'd hoped it would be, and even though I tried to resist—I was still slightly mad at him—I eventually melted, eventually being in seven seconds flat, that is.

When we split apart, he smiled one of those heart wrenchingly beautiful smiles. "I never stopped loving you Lily, but I guess we're both good at acting, huh?"

"I guess so," I managed to say, surprisingly considering I felt like my tongue was tied in knots.

Instead of kissing me on the lips again like I thought he would, he kissed the sensitive skin of the shell of my ear, making me weak in the knees.

"And they all lived happily ever after." he said before kissing me on the lips once again.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun and had fluffy scenes! Yay! *laughs* Anyway, let me know what you thought, and by the way, this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody; adios until my next story!

~Charmed


End file.
